Optical storage disks such as compact disks and digital video disks have become common place in most homes. Moreover, although newer technology has displaced portions of the market for optical storage disks, optical storage disks will likely remain in widespread use for years to come. This is especially likely in view of optical storage disks being a preferred tool for use in archiving data due to the permanent manner in which such disks store data.
While optical storage disks are provided in blank form with no indicia thereon, it has become increasingly common for optical storage disks to comprise text, graphics, or other visually perceivable indicia screen-printed or otherwise formed on one of the planar surfaces of such disks. This indicia may serve to simply identify and differentiate any given disk from another, or may also serve as a marketing tool by making a disk visually more attractive. For example, movies producers often print elaborate color graphics, similar to those appearing on marquee posters, directly on digital video disks containing their movies. Additionally, with album covers being a thing of the past, and with it being common store numerous optical storage disks together without individual cases, graphics or other indicia printed on such disks often serve to differentiate such disks from each other and serve the same function as the album covers of the past.
The inventor of the present invention has developed a new and practical way of utilizing the interesting and attractive indicia printed on optical storage disks. This new and practical way of utilizing such indicia is herein described and explained in the follow sections of this specification.